Network devices generally process data packets based on address information associated with the data packets. For example, a router typically forwards a received data packet to a next network destination (a “next-hop”) based on an address associated with the data packet, e.g., a destination address indicated in header information for the received data packet. In general, the router identifies a next-hop address (or network interface connected thereto) by identifying a next-hop for the address associated with the data packet using a routing table or forwarding information base (“FIB”). Identification of the next-hop may be memory and/or processor intensive, and may benefit from special purpose hardware.